2026
by TheFutureAuthor98
Summary: Set ten years after season two. The old Justice League is mostly retired and the team has their own sidekicks, who work on the convert team like their mentors did before them. Only this time, they aren't the only team. The villain's sidekicks have started their own team and are stirring up trouble. SYOC (closed). K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set ten years after season two. The old Justice League is mostly retired and the team has their own sidekicks, who work on the convert team like their mentors did before them. Only this time, they aren't the only team. The villain's sidekicks have started their own team and are stirring up trouble.**

 **Use the character sheet down below. SYOC closes next Sunday.**

 **Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Hero or villain:**

 **Powers(or fighting style/weapon if powerless):**

 **Mentor:**

 **Age(13-19):**

 **Home city:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Civies:**

 **Costume:**

 **Personality:**

 **Apperarance:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Can I pair them with another character?:**

 **Extra:**

 **Don't make answers too long. No answer should be more than six sentences.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, three days and already tons of great submissions! I didn't expect to get so many so quickly. There is a problem, though. You guys have some great heroes, but I need great villains too. Please send some villain submissions to me. Also, I'm closing the SYOC by Wednesday because of all of the submissions.**


	3. Dark As Night

**A/N: Wow, two months. I'm so sorry. I've had a lot going on, but I'm back. Enjoy this little taste before I official introduce the team.**

Bludhaven

22:16 est

May 29

2026

Poison Ivy and her two apprentices, Charmer and Princess were causing trouble. They were trying tom destroy a chemical plant on the outskirts of town. AS the last of the employees tried to escape, Nightwing arrived, accompanied by his own apprentices, Nighthawk and his newest sidekick, Nightingale, who took up Nighthawk old alias.

"I'll take Princess." Nighthawk said, advancing before Nightwing agreed.

"Go help the hostages." Nightwing told Nightingale and she rushed over to them, prepared to fight Charmer, who was controlling the hostages.

"They're not hostages." Charmer explained as Nightingale came at her. "They're helping."

Charmer dodged her bird-a-rang, not advancing.

"I'd expect protege of Nightwing to be better."

"Well, I guess we're both new to this." Nightingale stated as she punched Charmer in the jaw.

The employees stopped what they were dong for a second, before trying to get away.

"Freeze." Charmer said and everyone, including Nightingale, froze in place.

Charmer lightly rubbed her jaw as she walked closer to the new hero. A mischievous smile grow on her face and she let out a light chuckle.

"You know what's nice about being new." The blonde said, her hazel eyes piercing into the brunette's soul. "People allows underestimate you. It never fails. To be honest I underestimated you. Your so small, and that saying something coming from me, but man do you pack a punch. Me, well." She looked at the group of people, still standing still. "Get back to work and shut down this plant."

They did what they were told, a dead look in their eyes.

"Now," Charmer turned back to Nightingale. "Go take down your mentor."

Nighthawk charged towards Princess, her footsteps quiet, but her clicks loud. She pause a few feet back and throw a bird-a-rang towards the villain. It flew passed her, missing by several inches. Princess didn't even flinch.

"Wow." Princess drawled out sarcastically. "That wasn't even close. What are you, blin-"

BOOM! The bird-a-rang exploded; they blast slamming Princess into a wall. Her leather skirt now tattered at the bottom.

Yes. Nighthawk thought to herself amusingly. She didn't Princess get up or slowly walking towards her until it was almost too late. Princess took out a knife and went to stab Nighthawk. Nighthawk moved at the last second, hitting the ground and spinning, using her staff to take out Princess's legs. She fell to the floor, dropping her knife. Getting up, Nighthawk heard the voice of who she assumed was Poison Icy's new sidekick and the running of Nigtingale. She was a charmer speaker.

Nighthawk went after Nightingale. Standing in front of her successor, Nighthawk tried to reason with her, but Nightingale just took her down, flipping her onto her back.

"Ow." Nighthawk said as she hit the ground.

Nightingale kept going, but her fellow sidekick stopped her. Holding Nightingale tight as she struggled, Nighthawk faced her.

"I'm sorry." She said before changing her voice into one that sound dark and demonic. "Wake up!"

With a start, the younger of the two woke from the trance.

"The new one, she's a-"

"I know." Nighthawk cut her off. She paused for a second, listening to Princesses advancing footsteps. "Wanna switch?"

Without an answer, they both charged at the other's challenger, when a voice rang through the building.

"Princess, Charmer; we're leaving." Poison Ivy shouted and they went to retreat.

The heroes ran away them, but Charmer had other plans.

"Stay put." She said and they froze, only feeling the release of the command as she got farther away.

When they were free, the employees left as soon as they could.

"We need to go after them! they're getting away!" Nightingale said to Nightwing.

"No, it's to late. Besides, you two need your sleep, tomorrow's the day." Nightwing replied with a slight smirk.

"The day?" Nightingale questioned.

"You'll see." Her mentor replied.

 **A/N: The next chapter should be out next week, but I can't make any promises. The school year is ending and you know what that means. Uuuugggghhhh!**

 **P.S. - Anyone still binge-watching Young Justice? I'm really hoping for season three.**


	4. Today's The Day

**A/N: Well, it's been a week; here it is. Let's hope the grammar is better this time. A list of excepted characters is at the bottom.**

Happy Harbor

8:00 est

May 30

Zach didn't know why Nightwing asked him to meet him at some random mountain, but he went anyway. He had been trying to get the League's attention for weeks now and he hoped that they might actually be considering letting him join the League. When Zach arrived at Happy Harbor in full costume, however, he saw every sidekick he knew there as well, standing by their mentors.

"Fire Ice, glad you could make it." Miss. Martian said to Zach.

"Now that we're all here," Nightwing said, as he walked to the front of the group. "Follow me. Today's the day."

"What does that even mean?" Electro Shock, Static's sidekick, asked his friend Mystic, Zatanna's sidekick, who just shrugged.

It was a surprise to all the sidekicks when a secret door opened up from the side of the mountain. They walked in to see what appeared to be a living space.

"Whoa! Is this the cave? Old secret headquarters of the JL." Speedy asked, wide-eyed, before taking the fangirling down a notch.

"I thought that it was blown up, like, a decade ago." Chameleon stated in confusion.

"It was." Robin explained. "But, we restored it for you guys."

"When we were your age, we all were part of a covert team for the Justice League. This was our base of operations. It really helped us and we think it could help you." Zatanna told them.

"So, you want us to be a covert team for the Justice League?" A hero by the name of Richtor asked.

"Yes." Miss. Martian answered.

"Why don't we just work with you guys in the Watch Tower?" Nighthawk asked.

"We feel it'll help you bond if you had your own base." Miss. Martian answered.

"So, we get this whole base to ourselves. No mentors looking over our shoulders." Nightingale asked, earning her a look from Nightwing.

"Half of you are eighteen and nineteen; I think you can take care of yourselves." Green Arrow answered.

"Go check out your new base." Nightwing told the sidekicks and they went off.

Fire Ice didn't follow. He stayed behind to talk with Nightwing.

"I thought you were going to ask me to join the League." Fire Ice told the hero in blue and black.

"Fire Ice, you're an amazing hero, but you're not ready for the League. You've only ever been solo. You still need to work on team skills." Nightwing explained. "Besides, I need someone to keep these guys in place."

"Are you saying you want me to lead?" Fire Ice asked, the news exciting him a little.

"Good luck." Nightwing said as he and the other mentors left.

But, they weren't the only covert team forming.

* * *

Gotham

19:16 est

May 30

In a hidden, underground lair, Friar walked in with her mentor, Penguin, to find other villains and sidekicks in the room.

"What's going on, boss?" She asked.

"You're going to help them out." Penguin told her.

"We want all you to be part of a secret team of sorts." Poison Ivy explained to the teens.

"Ooooo, a secret team." H.Q. said in a over enthusiastic tone.

"Why?" Flare questioned.

"Because, you'll help us take down the Justice League." Sportsmaster stated.

 **A/N: Well, I just have to say, I got a lot of great characters. I really wish I could use more, but it's going to be tricky enough with the twenty some I did choose. If you have any questions, just PM me. And, to the people who's characters I picked, just let me know if you feel I'm using your character out of character anytime and I'll try to fix it.**

 **Anansi (Tian Keita) - Guest  
Blackbird (Alicia"Allie" Tinkov) -STicker55  
Cipher (Devon Foster) - merrythougts97  
Chameleon (Isabel (Belle) Romano) - Digidestined10  
Charmer (Felicity Montgomery) - Guest  
Dollmaker (Ian Price) - Liquidation  
Electro Shock (Jun Maki) - Guest  
Fire Ice (Zack Calvin) - zackattack  
Flare (Maxton Duncan Connolly) - BlackJack77  
Friar (Katherine "Kitty" Jones) - Guest  
H.Q. (Haley Quince Real Name-Haley Anne Quincy) - GenuineHarajukuDoll  
Leaf (Stephen (Stevie) Burke) - stephen511  
Loki (Lucas Hendrick) - ChildofBooks  
Mystic (Brenna Yates) - lines i couldn't change  
Nightingale (Andrea Sanchez) - ChildofBooks  
Nighthawk (Charlotte Bright) - La Chienne Noire  
Princess (Juliet Anne Gershwin) - lauraosnes ****Richtor (Ben Hartford) - go-for-santa  
Roulette (Michael Nathan Fair) - Absolute Madness803  
Spector (Taylor Amsel) - OtotheMtotheJ  
Speedy (Luna Morrison) - Ana  
The Borrower (Westley (Tinkov) Rhode) - STicker55**


	5. Mission Time

**A/N: So, it's been awhile. Sorry about that, I've been super busy.**

Gotham

14:34

May 31

"So, you're Captain Cold's sidekick, right?" Haley asked Lucas. They hadn't had time to talk the day before and Haley was one for small talk.

"Yeah." Lucas replied.

The mad-woman sat down next to him.

"So what's your name then, Private Cold?" She asked with a light giggle.

"It's Loki." He replied, smiling at the giggling girl.

"Low Key. Why?" Haley question before leaning in close and whispering. "Captain keeping a secret."

Lucas laughed a little at that.

"It's Loki, not low key. After the Norse god of mischief." He explained.

"Ooo, I _love_ mischief." Haley stated.

"How about you?" the kid of cold asked. "Why H.Q.?"

"It's nothing special, just her initials." Juliet said, walking over. "Haley Quince, right?"

"I see you do your homework." Haley commented.

"I do."

"You should do all of it next time." She told Juliet standing up to face her. "H.Q. doesn't stand for Haley Quince."

H.Q. proceeded to do a series of complex flips and jumps, nearly missing the other team members. She finished, hanging by one hand and foot from a beam on the ceiling."

"It stands for High Quality." She finished, leaping back to the ground.

"Show off." Ian murmured to himself as he worked on making a new doll.

Just then, Sportsmaster arrived.

"Suit up. I've got a job." Everyone got up to change, but the seasoned criminal stopped them. "This isn't for everyone."

All the sidekicks paused and waited.

"Ah, you, you, you, you, you, and..." He paused for a second, glancing over to his own protege, before pointing to Ian. "...you."

Ian, along with Taylor, Haley, Lucas, Juliet, and Westley, went to get their costumes.

"Wait, Sportmaster." Maxton, Sportsmaster's sidekick, said. "What about me?"

"Your not needed for this one, kid."

Sportsmaster turned and walked away with the others. Maxton stood there, a bit angry that his own mentor didn't choose him for the first mission. Michael walked over to him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"It's just some job. I don't need consoling from some daddy's boy." Maxton snapped, turning and walking away.

* * *

Gotham

15:26

May 31

"So, what's with the disguise?" Brenna asked the bird girls, Charlotte, Andrea, and Allie, while everyone hanging out in the cave.

"It was Batman's rule when are mentors were just protégés. I guess it just stuck with them." Charlotte replied.

"Well, it makes sense considering." Andrea stated.

"Good point." Allie agreed.

"What?" Brenna asked, confused.

"Never mind." They replied in unison.

Devon came over to join in the conversation. He was new to this hero thing and didn't really know anyone.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Everyone replied.

"I've never seen you around in costume before." Brenna said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty new to the scene." Devon replied.

"Who's your mentor?" Allie asked.

"I don't have one. I was hoping that Black Canary could train me, but she retired before my parents let me join." Devon explained.

" _Recognize, Nightwing, B01._ ". The computer said as Nightwing entered.

"Fire Ice." He called over and the lead came quick.

"Yes." Fire Ice replied.

"There's something strange going on in an old, run down lab in Metropolis. I want you to form a small group to check it out." Nigthwing explained. "And Blackbird, Robin needs you."

"Alright." Blackbird said before leaving.

Fire Ice chose Chameleon, Nighthawk, Electro Shock, and Speedy to join him in checking out the situation.

"And remember." Nightwing explained. "Recon only. Don't get involved unless you have to."

Nightwing mentally did his famous snicker. To be honest, he was hoping they wouldn't listen. They needed to make mistakes now if they were going to learn what it meant to be a team.

"Don't worry, we won't." Fire Ice assured the hero before leaving.

 **A/N: Was it worth the wait? Probably not. I know it's short, hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	6. The File

**A/N: Okay, so so sorry! To be honest, I've had this written for a few days, but I've been reluctant to edit (mostly because my laptop doesn't have spell/grammar check). Also, I've kind of fallen back in love with an old fandom, so I haven't been in a Young Justice mood. But, that's nothing a little binge-watching can't fix.**

Metropolis

3:06 est

May 31

" _Boring!_ " Loki stretched out in irration as he sat on the table.

"Sportsmaster wants us to find that file. Maybe if you help us look, we can leave faster." Dollmaker snapped back as he and Princess, H.Q., and The Borrower, searched through filing cabinets.

"I'm going to join Specter on look out. It's gotta be better than this." Loki said, walking outside to join Specter.

"Hey." He said.

She looked over to him, but didn't say a word.

"Whatever." Loki said as he leaned against the building.

* * *

"This is _so_ cool." Speedy said, looking around Chameleon's bioship as they flew to Metropolis.

"Thanks, Miss. Martian gave it to me last year for my sixteen birthday. Definitely better than a car." Chameleon replied.

"Are you a Martian?" Electro Shock asked.

"No, but I do know a lot of Martians." Chameleon explained. She then looked ahead. "We're here."

The bioship landed and everyone exit. They hid behind the brush to observe the abandoned lab.

"There is two outside, but I can't see if anyone is inside." Chameleon said, putting aside her binoculars.

"Alright, Chameleon, use your invisibility be sneak inside and see what's going on. Nighthawk, Electro and I will join. Speedy, you stand watch." Fire Ice told the team.

"Stand watch. My first team mission and you want me to stand watch." Speedy argued.

"I get that you want to see some action, but this is recon. Keep an eye on those two. Signal us if were spotted." Fire Ice said, and then they headed towards the old building.

* * *

Loki had his freeze ray pointed straight up into the air. He fired it and it came down as snow. That made him smile. He loved the snow, so he fired again because, why not? Who would even notice them at this building? He was going to have his fun.

"Would you knock that off?" Specter commanded more than she asked.

"Oh, it speaks." Loki said.

Specter just rolled her eyes. Loki ignored what Specter asked and shot his freeze ray again. But, this time, instead of shooting it into the air, he aimed about a foot away from her. It froze the ground by her.

"Alright, you listen-" Specter snapped before being cut off.

"We got it, let's go." Princess said, holding a file, as she and the others walked out of the building.

"Can you get a closer look and see what it says?" Fire Ice whispered to Chameleon.

"Sure." Chameleon replied.

She used her invisibility to get closer. She followed as close she could, but couldn't read anything. Chameleon took another step closer to Princess. Unfortunately, she didn't notice how close Dollmaker was to Princess. He ran into her and the two fell to the ground, Chameleon now visible.

"Looks like we have an unwanted guess." H.Q. said, lifting her mallet.

From the woods, Speedy shot a bola arrow. It wrapped around H.Q. and she dropped her mallet. Loki started shooting his ice gun at the woods. One blast nearly hit Speedy. The other three heroes attacked from behind as Chameleon and Dollmaker got to their feet. It was at this point that Dollmaker was mad that the others made him leave his dolls behind. He went after Chameleon. She used her invisibility again, getting in a few good hits. He managed to hit her once when he was able to guess where she was. She went to trip him so that he would fall onto Princess, who Nighthawk was fighting. She missed judged, though, and Dollmaker tumbled right into her ally.

Electro Shock was fighting The Borrower. It seemed too easy; Borrower appeared to have no powers and little fighting skills. He shocked him a few times, but The Borrower pushed through. Borrower went to swing at Shock, but just barely missed. Shock hit him back, getting him right in the jaw, but something felt off as he hit Borrower and he stumbled back a bit. Borrower stared at his hands with a terrifying joy in his eyes.

"Thanks." He said and then blasted Shock with a surge of electricity.

Specter went towards the woods, where Speedy still was. With she ability over shadows, it was going to be a fun fight, for Specter at least. As she neared, the shadows on the edge darkened, slowly turning into an abyss. The ground seemed to disappear. Speedy moved backwards, trying to keep away from the darkness. Fire Ice stopped Specter before she could get any farther, blasting ice in front of her. She stopped before she slipped, but it made her pause long enough for Speedy to shoot a bola arrow at her. But, before it reached her, Specter melted into the shadows.

While everyone else was fighting, Loki tried to untie H.Q. He almost had her untied, when he noticed a foam arrow land in front of them. He barely had enough time to act as he grabbed his freeze gun and froze the foam. This archer was really starting to tick him off. He kept shooting his freeze gun at the wood line. Speedy left cover for just a moment to shoot the gun out of his hand, but she was too slow. She got ice to her left shoulder.

The young villains ran off with the file they came for, leaving the young heroes beaten and broken-spirited.

 **A/N: Here Absolute Maddness803, character appearances:**

 **Anansi - Black skin, black eyes, short black hair, almost 6"0', built but not buff.  
Blackbird -** **5 foot 4 with blackish brown curly hair, purplish grey eyes, hair reaches the middle of her back, has some meat to her, and is slightly tan.**  
 **Cipher - Olive skin tone; hazel eyes; short, wild, curly, black hair; 6'0"; athletic build; dimples.  
Chameleon - Chocolate wavy shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, Latina, 5'4", lean built.**  
 **Charmer - Long wavy blonde hair, has hazel eyes, fair skin, is about 5'4", heart shaped face, and a petite figure.** \- **  
Dollmaker - D** **ark brown slightly wavy hair that's tousled to the side, dark brown eyes, defined cheekbones, strong jaw, 6'0 ft and 145 lbs, tall and lean, statuesque, well put together, charming smile.** **  
Electro Shock - black hair, Asian features. 5"8'. Athletic but skinny.  
Fire Ice -** **Brown hair, brown eyes, cacasian, built, 5'7, brown freckles.  
Flare - 6 foot, 160 lbs, dark black hair that is shaved on the left, right, and back, while the top is brushed up and sways and curves to the right, has chocolate brown eyes, stout and lean build, broad shoulders, and toned arms and legs, has a physically fit body.  
Friar - Black wavy hair, blue eyes, caucasian, about 5"7', slim body.  
H.Q. -** **Slender and athletic build, a tattoo of midnight black sparrows are on her right shoulder flocking and they appear to disintegrate once the tattoo reaches her collarbone area, emerald green eyes, naturally curly, ribcage length, crimson red hair, milky skin complexion that balances out the raging flames of her hair alongside thick, black lashes lining her eye shape.  
Leaf - ** **Extremely good looking, brown, curly hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, 5'10 168lbs, muscular athletic body, but occasionally has signs of lack of sleep or stress.  
Loki - Black hair with frosted tips (Dip dyed platinum blonde), caucasian, 6'5", sturdily built, broad shouldered, cold blue eyes, upturned nose, always smiling, and slightly pointed ears.  
Mystic - O** **ften described as being a very pretty girl, but is often thought to be younger than she actually is, has golden blond hair that goes down to her elbows, naturally straight, and usually wore up in a messy, high ponytail with a few strands hanging down to frame her face or, if she's feeling extra fancy, she sometimes curls her hair and lets it hang loose.**  
 **Nightingale - Latin-American, dark brown hair almost black ,worn back in a pony, tanned skin, large round eyes, chocolate brown, about 5'1", lithe figure, not a lot of curves.**  
 **Nighthawk - African American, dark brown skin tone, around 5'7", blind so her eyes have a milky/clouded look to them, hair's black and is in dreadlocks, normally pulled back into a sort of ponytail, reaches just past her shoulders.**  
 **Princess** \- **L** **ong chestnut hair, falling to her mid back, blue eyes, a light olive skin tone, 5'6" and has a heart shaped face.** **Richtor - Slightly tan skin, brown hair that is floppy and reaches the tops of his eyebrows and down to the nape of his neck, hazel eyes, and is about 5'10 with a lean and athletic build, smile is more of a lopsided smirk.**  
 **Roulette - Black medium length hair, green round eyes, olive skin, 5'8, slim build, Mexican and Irish.**  
 **Spector - Deathly pale, almost sheet white, long, black hair with side bangs she allows to cover one of her bright violet eyes that glow when she uses her powers, tall and almost sickly thin as a result of getting her powers.** **  
Speedy - Short blonde hair (bob cut), blue eyes, white skin, 5"2' and slim.  
The Borrower - ****5 feet and 11 inches, extremely bushy and curly black hair that he can barely tame, pretty pale and looks pretty sickly, at first glance someone would take advantage of him until the see his eyes, slightly built and muscular.**


	7. Leaf

**A/N: Okay, this was suppose to out three days ago. I'm sorry. Day one, I couldn't get to my laptop. Day two, I really just didn't feel like grammar checking this (my computer doesn't spell check. I don't know if I've mentioned it in this story). Day three, I went to see Suicide Squad and kind of forgot (but Suicide Squad was worth making this another day late, sorry, but it was awesome). Anyway, here it is.**

Gotham City

2:56 est

May 31

"What's the mission?" Blackbird asked as she and her mentor, Robin, headed to their destination in a shady part of Gotham City.

"There's reason to believe an illegal arms deal is going down." Robin replied.

"And the police?" She questioned, though, she already new the answer.

"Their not coming unless we confirm it. Not worth their resources to investigate themselves." He explained.

"Of course." Blackbird replied with annoyance.

As the two neared the location of the crime, they were surprised to see that the police were already there, arresting the criminals at the scene. The broken bits and chunks of plants gave the detectives a fairly decent clue of who had stopped the deal. It wasn't too hard to track him down from he left the crime scene, either. They tracked him down in just a couple minutes. The fact he had vines and flowers wrapped around him, acting as his costume, confirmed what Blackbird already deduced.

"What are you doing in Gotham? I thought Boston was your city." Blackbird asked the meta in front of her.

"On vacation." He simply replied.

"I invited Leaf down." Robin told his protégé.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"He wanted me to join some secret team for the league. I, of course, said no." Leaf explained. "But, I bet you said yes."

"It's a good thing you said no, the team is for heroes only." Blackbird replied.

"Just because we don't see eye to eye all the time, doesn't mean I'm not a hero." He stated in an annoyed tone. He was for her greater good, but the Justice League didn't like his ways.

"Stealing money isn't very hero like in my book." She replied, bitterly.

"Fat cat's like her don't need that much money. Charity needed it more." He told her.

"Playing Robin Hood doesn't make you a hero."

"Stop it, both of you." Robin said sternly.

Leaf turned to Robin. "I'm gonna stick around Gotham for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm going to join your little secret team. I'm fine working solo."

"Gotham will need the extra help, I'm sure. I just hope you will reconsider the offer." Robin replied.

"Not to be rude, but not likely." With that, Leaf left.

He only met Blackbird a handful of times and she made it clear that she didn't like him each time. She just didn't see the good he was doing and he couldn't do that kind of good under League watch. How was it so hard to understand, it takes doing a little bad to do a lot of good.

He shedded the plants growing on him and changed into his causal clothes before heading back into the city as just plain, old Stevie Burke.

Gotham City

18:16 est

May 31

Stevie ended up spending the evening sight seeing, alone. He had only been to Gotham a handful of times and never really got to see much of the city. Plus, he rather be walking around a strange city than being alone with his aunt Janus, who he was staying with. She was always complaining about what was wrong with "his generation". So he wander, taking in the sights. He passed by some impressive old buildings and landmarks. As he looked around, he stopped at edge the sidewalk and stared into the distance. He looked out at the Atlantic Ocean. It was a breath taking view. He was taking in the view when "it" happened. He started to hear the thoughts of almost everyone around him.

Finally, work's over He's gonna kill me if I'm late again Ugh, tourists He's cute Tim's mad, I know it Did I leave the oven on What's wrong with that dude Why hasn't she text me back I hate crowds I am so lost I'm forgetting something, I know it I can't believe they late Why is it so hot out Please stop talking Sooo tired

He closed his eyes and grabbed his head, trying to make stop. It hurt his head to hear the dozens of thoughts everyone was thinking. As everyone's thoughts finally started to quiet down and his mind was just finally coming back into focus, he bumped into someone. The guy he bumped into had curly, untamed, dark hair and a pale complexation. He had an iced coffee, which was now spilled everywhere on the ground.

"I am so sorry." Stevie apologized.

"It's fine." He replied, looking up from the mess.

"I can get you a new one." Stevie offered.

"That's alright." The boy told him.

"But, it's my fault you dropped it." Stevie stated.

"It's fine." The boy replied. "You're not from this part of Gotham, are you?"

"Not from Gotham at all, actually. Is it that easy to tell?" Stevie asked with a humored smile.

"Well most people here don't offer to buy a coffee for someone after running into them." The curly haired boy explained.

"It's just my way of apologizing I guess."

"Here's an idea, how about we both we both go get some coffee. There's a shop just around the corner."

"Sure." He replied and they walked towards a coffee shop. "I'm Stevie, by the way."

"Westley."

 **A/N: So it was pointed out to me by Chris that I haven't stated who everyone's mentor is and La Chienne Noire mentioned that I should have described the characters in the story instead of adding it in the author's note, so I'm going to try and mention everyone character's mentor in the next few chapters. If a forget anyone, just let me know. Also, fun fact, Stevie was actually suppose to run into Allie (Blackbird). Unfortunately, despite trying a few rewrites, I couldn't write the scene with the two of them without one being out of character.**


	8. A Voice From The Future

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, I'm sorry. I got caught up in two different fandoms for awhile, but I've been backing way from them. Unfortunately, I have some bad news; school is starting up for me and I'm going to have a lot more work than I'm use to this year, so this story is going on a little hiatus. I'm sorry, just a few weeks until I get use to my new schedule.**

Happy Harbor

June 6

12:45

The heroes were all hanging out in cave. Jun, Brenna, and Andrea were talking, Luna was making a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich in the kitchen, Devon was listening to his music, and Belle, Ben, and Allie were watching some television. Zack and Charlotte walked into the main room, which got everyone's attention. The two had been trying to figure out why the villainous sidekicks were working together.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ben asked them.

"Nothing much." Zack said as he pulled up the holo-computer. "We still don't know what was in that file was. A variety of files were held there, but they were supposedily disposed of three months ago."

"But, there was another event last night." Charlotte told them as Zack pulled up the footage. "Two sidekicks, Anansi and Roulette, Ra's Al Ghul and Lex Luthor's proteges, stoled part of bio-weapon from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Why weren't we alerted to it?" Andrea asked.

"They were able to get in with being noticed. They were only caught on camera once and was when they were leaving." Zack explained.

"Wait, you said part of a bio-weapon. Shouldn't there be people watching the other part, so they don't get their hands on it?" Ben asked.

"It's unlikely they will steal the other." Charlotte told Ben.

"Why's that?" Brenna questioned.

"They were being held in the same place. S.T.A.R. Labs had a plan to separate them when the one part was taken." She replied.

"The component they took wasn't even the deadly part, which seems even more odd. It is what fuels the second component to make it so deadly." Zack finished.

Then, out of know where, Devon hear something. It was Zack's voice, but not present Zach. It was distant and foggy as it traveled to him from the future. _You don't get to explain, you betrayed us._

"Are you alright?" Belle asked Devon when she saw him space out.

"Fine." He replied quick. The words still floating in his head as he tried to understand what he heard.

Zack and Charlotte continued to talk, but wasn't really anything everyone didn't already know. Devon waited until they finished to approch Zack. He was the only one Devon was hundred sure couldn't be the traiter. He explained to the leader what he had heard.

"And you didn't hear anyone else?" Zack asked.

"Just you." Devon answered.

"Don't tell anyone. We can't be sure who it is." Zack explained.

" _Recognize, Nightwing, B01._ " They turned face Nightwing.

"You have a new mission." He told them.

 **A/N: I know it's real short, I'm sorry. The stress of get ready for the new school year has been getting to me. I had this partly written, so I just gave it a quick end, sorry.**

 **See you in a couple weeks**


End file.
